elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Senche-Tiger (Online)
|attacks = Double Strike |resistance = |loot = Rawhide Scraps, Hide Scraps, Leather Scraps |quests = A Pinch of Sugar The Senche The Fading Tree |province = Valenwood Elsweyr |region = Grahtwood Greenshade Khenarthi's Roost Malabal Tor Reaper's March |dlc = Base }} Senche-tigers are a variant of senche native to Elsweyr and Valenwood in . They are beasts of strength and majesty which have inspired many tall tales and rumors.The Elder Scrolls Online Interactive Map of Tamriel: Reaper's March Background The Bosmer hunt senche-tigers for their meat and pelts,The Elder Scrolls Online Interactive Map of Tamriel: Malabal Tor as well as their bones, which the Wood Elves are convinced contain almost magical properties when crafted into arrows. The Redguards of Hammerfell import powdered senche-tiger claws and teeth for use in concoctions that claim to do everything from extending one's life to instilling good luck. A number of Senche-Tigers have been tamed, and can be found residing at the Laughing Moons Plantation, overseen by Cinder-Tail. Attacks *'Double Strike': Update 3 * Items Senche-Tigers are considered "beasts," and drop appropriate items depending upon their level. These include: *Rawhide Scraps *Hide Scraps *Leather Scraps *The Pale Senche's Hide (The Pale Senche only) Quests A Pinch of Sugar The senche-tigers at Laughing Moons Plantation have stopped catching rats. After speaking to Cinder-Tail, their trainer, it is revealed that this is because the rats they were catching had infested moon sugar. Now, the tigers are too lazy to catch the rats, so another method must be used to get rid of them before the inspection. The Fading Tree The Senche Locations *Laughing Moons Plantation (Khenarthi's Roost) *Harridan's Lair (Greenshade) *Nindaeril's Perch (Grahtwood) *Redfur Trading Post, Tomb of Anahbi (Grahtwood) *Root Sunder Ruins *Sleepy Senche Overlook (Malabal Tor) *Riften (The Rift) Notable Senche *Bavura the Blizzard *Belaraam – Jathsogur *Esh'tabe – Level 20 *Nindaeril the Monsoon (Boss) *Raakhet *Razorclaw – Harridan's Lair (Greenshade) *Sa-m'Athra, spectral senche found in the temple at the Do'Krin Monastery in Reaper's March *The Devil Wrathmaw - Root Sunder Ruins *The Pale Senche Non-hostile *Afeh *Forgets-To-Hunt *Gobani *Kahdizza *Lady Slumberbear *Lazum-dar *Lishi *Marapa *Purrs-In-Sun *Radusha *Sayya-daro *Treethane Scratchbelly *Zainat-ri Gallery Senche-tiger concept.png|Senche-tiger concept art Senche-tiger in-game.jpg|Senche-tiger in-game model Updates * : Senche-Tigers will no longer display a telegraph for the ability Double Strike after it has finished casting. Trivia *Senche Tigers can be summoned by Spriggan. *Contrary to the descriptions given in the Pocket Guide to the Empire and A Dance in Fire, senche-tigers in are as the same size as any other great cat, do not serve as steeds, and are hostile, unintelligent animals that will attack the Vestige.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Elsweyr ConfederacyA Dance in Fire, Book III They are not one of the Khajiiti breeds, but instead, one of their more cat-like cousins, who are also less sentient.Lawrence Schick response *Senche-tigers also do not have an ape-like physique, or a coat ribboned with "blood" colored stripes, unlike the senche-tigers described in . Appearances * * de:Senche-Tiger (Online) ru:Сенч-тигр (существо) Category:Online: Reaper's March Creatures Category:Online: Greenshade Creatures Category:Online: Grahtwood Creatures Category:Online: Khenarthi's Roost Creatures Category:Online: Malabal Tor Creatures Category:Online: The Rift Creatures